


Budget Cuts (Erwin x Levi x Reader)

by CharlieXavier



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieXavier/pseuds/CharlieXavier
Summary: After talks about the Survey Corps Budget goes sour, a noble man has an unusual request for the Commander, his Lance Corporal, and (Y/N.) This is a lemon one shot with a little build before the fucking.Warnings: heavy lemon, voyeurism, some non-con vibes, aphrodisiacs, rough sex, double penetration. Dynamic is more hetero Erwin and Levi fucking (Y/N)
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader, Erwin/Reader, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 307





	Budget Cuts (Erwin x Levi x Reader)

Warnings: heavy lemon, voyeurism, some non-con vibes, aphrodisiacs, rough sex, double penetration. Dynamic is more hetero Erwin and Levi fucking (Y/N).

"The answer is no Commander Smith. We will not authorize any further wiggle room in your budget, even if it is for new ODM gear. Until you can bring fatalities on your expeditions down another 10% the government has no intentions of increasing your funds." A stout man in an ill fitting suit gloated from the other end of the table. His beady brown eyes kept looking over to you for some reason, but you tried not to pay mind to it. Instead, most of your attention was focused on the intense pain creeping into your head. A pain that you recognized as the onset of a migraine. Your eyes drifted from Hange, to Levi, to Miche and eventually to Erwin. All of them looked annoyed in some way by this announcement. You could understand why, how was the Survey Corps expected to lower the number of casualties if they weren't given the means to protect their soldiers? 

"Thank you Lord Bartolmew." Erwin nodded, indicating it was time for the man to leave, but he remained. "If I may have a word with you, in private though." Insisted the noble. The Commander seemed intrigued, motioning for his subordinates to leave the room. This, of course, included you. As you sauntered your way down the hall you could hear Hange venting to Levi about the absurdity of the government's denial and Miche huffing silently with his nose in disapproval, but you did not feel like interacting with any of them. Your head was hurting far too much. So instead you went to your room, closed the door, and laid down to take a nap. 

... 

Sometime later you awoke to a slight knocking. "Captain (L/N), the Commander has requested your presence in his office." 

You groaned, but rolled out of bed anyways. It wasn't like you had much of a choice, you couldn't just say no to Erwin, even if your head felt like it was about to split. As you made your way through the castle you began to notice how unusually empty it was. What time was it anyways? As you passed a window in the corridor your heart sank. Was that the moon in the sky?! You practically ran the rest of the way through the castle. You were in so much trouble! That had to be why you were getting called down. You'd missed an entire day of meetings, paperwork and exercises. When you reached the Commander's office you didn't bother knocking, instead you threw open the door and began to profusely apologize, "Commander - I am so, so sorry. I had a headache after the meeting and when I went to go lay down I forgot to set an alarm -" 

"That's quiet okay (F/N)." Erwin cut you off. His interruption brought you out of your head and back to the present. You had hardly realized that he wasn't the only person in the room. Levi stood adjacent to the Commander and his desk, and on the opposite side stood the stout noble from earlier. "Have a seat." He motioned to the chair in front of the three of them. 

You were thoroughly confused. If you weren't in trouble for having slept all day, why were you here? You looked from the Commander to the Captain and noticed a slight amount of anxiousness about them. This was something most people would never be able to tell, but having known them for so long you could pick up on these signals. Something was wrong. Hesitantly you walked over to the red velvety arm chair and took a seat on its edge. 

Erwin cleared his throat and sat up a bit straighter, his sky blue eyes narrowed in on yours as he said, "F/N." The man paused and cleared his throat again. "Lord Bartolmew has made a proposition, one that would allow us to receive a new shipment of ODM Gear." 

You raised your eyebrows. That's great! Wonderful in fact! But what did this have to do with you? Why not just call in all the Captain's and tell them at once. 

"The proposition is unusual..." Erwin began, he clearly looked uncomfortable. The man prattled on about how it was necessary to sometimes do unusual things for the betterment of humanity. And how there was times as a Commander he had to do things he wasn't proud of in order to ensure his soldier's success. A pit in your stomach began to form as you realized what he may have been hinting at. Lord Bartolmew's eyes were tracing your figure, studying your every curve. The Commander wasn't seriously suggesting - 

Levi angrily sighed, "Get to the point." He folded his arms over his chest and looked away from you. 

Erwin nodded. He wasn't usually one to be antsy about delivering news, good or bad, but this was something completely outside his area of expertise. "Lord Bartolmew is willing to push through our order if we allow him to watch us engage in sexual activities." 

You sat in stunned silence. That was not at all what you were expecting to hear. You had thought maybe the Lord would request you to perform intimate acts with him. Not this. You studied Erwin, as if trying to discern whether or not this was some sort of sick joke - only to find him regarding you with the same intensity he might a battle strategy. You then turned to Levi, who was still refusing to look at you. Did that mean...? 

"With him as well." Lord Bartolmew filled in the blank, answering your question before you could even ask it. You gave the man the biggest 'what the fuck' face you could manage. Was this some sort of twisted fantasy?! And is this why that freak had been watching you earlier?! 

Erwin sighed. "I wouldn't force you to do anything you're not comfortable with. If you walk away from this proposition no one will hold it against you, and we won't have to ever speak of it again -" 

"I'll do it." The words left your mouth so quickly they cut off the man. Erwin leaned back in his chair, seemingly relieved by your answer, while Levi finally looked at you; his face riddled with surprise. "People's lives are on the line here. I can't sit back and do nothing." You striaghtend yourself out, a look of determination washing over your face. This wouldn't be your first time having sex, and it certainly helped that the Commander and his Captian were two of the most attractive people in the entire Legion. You looked to the Lord with an expression that asked, 'now what?' All he did was nod in response, a lustful smile spreading across his cheeks as he pulled out a vial filled with pink liquid from inside his suit. "This should help get things started." The nobleman walked over to you, popping off the cork lid as he went and setting the mysterious substance in your hands. "All it takes is a sip. There should be enough for the three of you." Hesitantly you poured a little into your mouth. It tasted sweet, like citrus and chocolate but had a slight alcoholic after sting to it that made you shudder. 

The raven haired man walked to your side with his blonde superior following shortly behind him. He took the drink from your and regarded it with disdain. "One last thing." The man added before bringing the vial to his small lips and taking a sip. "if your shitty mouth breaths a word of this to anyone I will kill you." He passed the vial to Erwin who downed the last of it. 

A few minutes passed and you felt nothing. Everything was as normal as usual, albeit very uncomfortable. "So - when's this supposed to - ah -" A warmth suddenly spread from between your legs and to your stomach, tingling its way through your body until it reached your face, which had now turned a deep scarlet. Levi looked at you, confused as to why you were feeling the effects and not him - when suddenly a pink dusting formed on his cheeks. It was a look you'd never seem before on him. His face was always so stoic. He adjusted his stance, clearly uncomfortable by the newfound growth fighting to be released from his pants. Erwin on the other hand... The man had crumpled down to his knees, putting him at eye level with you. 

"I - uh -" he stuttered out, his usual graceful way with words being overridden by primal desires. The man reached out to touch your face, concerned by how red you had grown. His thumb ran its way down your jaw line as he asked between shaky breaths, "are you - okay?" You let out an airy laugh. He was worried about you?! He looked awful -

The man suddenly smashed his face into yours, pressing his lips needly against you in a passionate kiss. You couldn't stop yourself from kissing him back. You'd thought of doing this before - during long meetings when you would have to listen to him speak for hours and hours; never in a million years did you think it'd actually happen. You tried to pull back to get some air but Erwin wouldn't let you go. It took both your hands to physically get him off of you for a second. As you looked him over your heart began to speed up - the face he was making... It was so lewd. Drool dribbled down his chin, his eyes wreaked of desperation and a small bit of sweat had appeared on his forehead. "Comma-" Something was jabbed into your mouth before you could finish the sentence. Surprised, you turned to see Levi with his hands in your throat, "Tsk. Filthy." He growled, pulling his index and middle finger back slightly before ramming them back in. He repeated the thrusting motion while Erwin began to unbuckle your ODM gear. 

"Unh" Lord Bartolmew moaned in delight. The man had taken a seat in the Commander's chair to oversea the trio. It was clear he was getting off watching all this. His hungry eyes looked like they had long stripped you and your superiors of their clothes. 

As the final buckle came undone Levi finally pulled his hand out of your mouth. You had been so distracted by the noises of your onlooker that you didn't realize the Captain's member was fully on display for you. It was the same pale as the rest of his flesh, with a little pink blush at the tip. The hair around it was all but gone, even on his considerably large ballsacks. "Open up." He demanded of you. You willingly obeyed, allowing your jaw to go slack and leaning forward in your chair to better accommodate his considerable girth. Slowly he entered your mouths cavern, but it became clear that he couldn't handle such a relaxed pace. Without allowing you time to adjust any further he began to pound his hips into your face. The tip of his penis hit the back of your throat, causing you to gag and pull back. Unsatisfied, Levi grabbed your head and shoved his member into you again, this time holding you in place by your hair. 

While Levi fucked your face, Erwin had finished removing the last of your clothes. He ran his thick hands along your exposed lips. "So... Wet..." He panted. The man pressed his index finger against your hole and began tracing circles around it with your fluids. While doing this he brought his lips to your clitoris, parting the folds that lead to it with his tongue and then beginning to flick it back and forth. Ecstacy shot through your body, causing you to moan. The sudden vibrations from your throat against Levi's dick caused the Captain to release a similarly dirty noise. Erwin slipped one of his wet fingers into your vaginal opening but when he saw how easily you took it in he was forced to add another. You tightened around him, unsure if you could take a third. Noticing this, the Commander began making a 'come here' motion inside you. Tears bubbled up in your eyes from the insane amount of pleasure this had subjected you to. That genius of a man had landed directly on your g-spot. 

"Fuck -" Levi moaned, he was getting close. The man sped up in your mouth as his dick began to twitch. You strained your eyes to look up at him in hopes of catching a glimpse of his face. The permanent scowl he nearly always wore was compeltely gone now. Instead, his blushing red face huffed down at you. As his eyes met yours he let out a soft moan. "Fuck-" he whispered again. His dick spasmed and he grit his teeth. Hot cum burst from the tip of it, filling up your oral cavity and forcing its way down your throat. After a few more pulsating thrusts, he finally came to a halt inside your mouth. As he did so, you felt your legs began to quake. Shit! You were coming too. Erwin's hand began to thrust harder and harder into you, his tongue running laps around your throbbing clitoris. Just as Levi yanked his dick from your mouth and let go of your head, you came harder than you thought possible. The left over cum from the Captain's ejaculation ran down your chin as you moaned out, "AH - AH - COMMANDER I'M -" Levi thrust his fist into your mouth to prevent you from screaming any louder as you rode the wave of your orgasm. "Shut up brat we don't want people hearing us." He hissed into your ear. 

Erwin pulled back from you. His face steamy and hand dripping with your fluids. It was clear that he wanted to stick it in you from the massive outline in his pants. Within a second his trousers were on the ground and the man's massive member splayed out before you. It was big, bigger than Levi's, cut, and thicker than all hell. A neatly trimmed blonde streak ran from his navel down to his balls. He wrapped the hand coated in your juices around his shaft to lubricate it, taking some of the precum from his tip with his finger and the adding it into the mix. 

"Come on." Levi looked down at you with his usual cold gaze. "On the desk." He bent over and picked you up from the chair, sitting you onto the Commander's desk. Lord Bartolmew reached forward, positioning you to be in doggy style so you'd have to look at his face while your boss fucked you senseless. You were so overcome by the pleasure of it all that you hardly cared. All you wanted was for something to fill you up again, to replace the warm sensation Erwin's hands had left and bring you to another orgasm. The Commander stood up behind you. The man positioned his cock around your entrance and began to trace it. "Ready?" Erwin asked, but before you could respond he had jammed himself all the way into you. You opened your mouth to scream from the intense pain and pleasure but once again felt a hand preventing you from doing so. It was Levi again. He sat beside you, gently stroking himself with his free hand while gagging you. 

Erwin wasn't holding back at all. His hips were thrusting into you with the intensity of a man who had long been deprived of sexual gratification. Tears poured down your cheeks and you bit gently into Levi's hand as you tried to endure his savageness. Never before had you been fucked like this. The Commander grunted and groaned, tossing back his head and gasping for air as he felt the tightness of your vagina around him. Its warm wet sensations felt like heaven against his cock, and he just couldn't get enough of it. After several minutes of this Levi finally barked, "are you going to fucking share?!" 

Erwin couldn't bring himself to stop though. It just felt too good. He needed this so badly... Levi lifted you up and spun you on the Commanders dick so that you were facing towards the ceiling. The only thing preventing you from collapsing onto your back was his support. Soon you felt the Captain's lap slide underneath you, and then a harsh sensation against your asshole. "NO - NOT THERE IVE NEVER -" but it was too late, he rammed it completely into you with a loud and triumphant moan. Fuck you were tight back there, and then there was the added sensation of Erwin's manic pounding against your pussy - It was almost too good to be true. You groaned and shouted from the mixture of pain and pleasure, but it seemed Levi had completely forgotten about trying to silence you. Instead his voice was joining yours as he began to thrust in and out - eventually syncing up to Erwin who was now loudly moaning too. It felt like you were going to be ripped apart with Levi fucking your ass and Erwin ravaging your vagina. These two were barbarians, and you began to question how much of this was actually the aphrodisiacs doing and how much of it was really a twisted fantasy of theirs. Two hands made their way around your chest and begin to fondle with your nipples, creating a tingling sensation around your areola. "Cum-ming-" Erwin panted out. "Shit-" Levi cried. Both men had increased their pounding to their maximum speeds, bringing you to the edge as well. "N-not again I can't! I - UN UN AH-" but it was too late. You could feel the wave of pleasure hitting you again, and then seconds later the sensation of being filled up in front and behind. Both men cried out in unison, joining your voice in a chorus of ecstacy. 

You sat like that for a few hot and sweaty minutes. All three of you panting and shuddering as the after effects of the orgasm took it's toll. Eventually, Erwin pulled out from your front. His hard cock had begun to go soft, and from its tip dripped cum. Levi took the initiative soon after to remove himself too. Gently, he placed you down on the desk and stood back up. Lord Bartolmew began to slowly clap from behind you. "Well done - good show. Absolutely spectacular. I think I can see to adding a little more wiggle room into your budget Commander Smith." You leaned forward, trying to stand from the desk, only to feel a rushing sensation hit you. Cum oozed from your ass and vagina, trickling its way down your legs and into a puddle on the floor. 

"Tsk." Levi sighed with disapproval. He didn't intend to make you clean it up, namely because it was his and Erwin's semen, but it still was a mess nonetheless. 

"Thank you Lord Bartolmew." Erwin said to the man as he began to redress himself. He flattened his hair back into place, and then cast a knowing look at you, "and thank you (Y/N)."


End file.
